Art Is A Bang Even For The Artistically Challenged
by X Deidara x Sakura X
Summary: Sakura is failing her art project so she is assigned a tutor, has she met this guy before....
1. Chapter 1

Art Class Is A Bang, Even To The Most Artistically Challenged

" Sakura, I can't believe I am saying this but, you are failing art"  
The dark haired, red-eyed teacher exclaimed, with a disappointed look on her face.  
"But Miss, It can't be that bad…….. Can it?"  
Sakura replied, thinking about the clay assignment that she handed in the previous week. So what if it wasn't her best, she had spent hours on the thing, pottery work wasn't exactly her strong point in the first place.  
" Well it doesn't look like it would hold flowers very well now does it Sakura?"  
Kurenai, then placed Sakura's 'Vase' ion her student's desk. Upon seeing it, Sakura blushed, did she really make, that?!? It was completely lop-sided and looked more like a pile of crap than anything you would even think twice about putting on display on a shelf.  
" After quite some discussion with the other art staff, we have decided that you should acquire a tutor, for the remainder of this 6 week project (clay and pottery based), we have already got someone in mind so you don't need to fuss about that. He will be here waiting for you at the end school today so remember to come here after your last lesson, okay?"  
" Err yes miss I will be here, But who is my tutor?"  
" His name is Deidara, and is in the year above. He has maintained an A in art throughout his time at this school so he shall be a perfect tutor"  
"Okay, thanks"

Then Kurenai went back to the front of the class to talk about the homework they were to be given that night. Sakura was too busy to hear as she was thinking about Deidara.

She had met him once before in the corridor outside the art studio, she dropped her books and sheets all over the floor in a complete mess, everyone just walked past her not helping her. Then Deidara walked past and helped her, when he had picked them up for her, she couldn't help noticing his amazingly bright blue eyes and charming smile. What girl couldn't have noticed that? She had to mentally slap herself as she realized she was staring right at him, causing her to blush slightly.  
"Here are your books, err Sakura" he said reading her name on the front of one of her books. "Im Deidara by the way, un"  
"Th-thanks for all y-your help" she replied, taking the books from his out stretched arm. Once again she slapped her self mentally, this time for stuttering in front of a 'hot' guy, 'great now I sound like Hinata' she thought.  
"Right well, now you got everything back I best be off, seeya round then, yeah"  
Deidara said with a smile.  
" Yeah, thanks for your help."  
She watched him walk off until he was out of sight. 'Wow he was so hot,' she thought, walking towards her next class. 'Hopefully we will meet again'

x x x x x x End Of Flashback x x x x x x

As the bell rang for the end of school, Sakura quickly grabbed her stuff and headed for the art studio. Hoping he would remember, but then realising that it was a while ago and how many girls he would meet, he wasn't exactly going to remember who she was now was he. Snapping out of her thoughts she came to the studio, only to be met by a certain blonde with incredible eyes. When she walked into the room she realized that they were the only ones in there. 'SCOREEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!' inner Sakura shouted. Causing her to giggle slightly.

" What's so funny, un?" A voice from behind her said, his warm breath tickling her neck, sending a shiver down her spine.

' This is going to be fun' Deidara thought to himself, with a smirk slowly spreading across his face.

X x x x x x X

Thanks to those who read my story, as it's the first one I have put up here. If you want me to continue with it comment me saying so. I'd love to get your reviews on what needs improving, changed, requested stories etc. But don't be to harsh okay?  
I know that the title doesn't suit this story now but it will later on if you want me to continue it, because I have some ideas.  
Love you x


	2. Chapter 2

**This is going to be fun' Deidara thought to himself, with a smirk slowly spreading across his face.**

  
X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Btw the start of this chapter begins with Deidara, with a flashback bringing him to the current plot in the art studio.

**Chapter two**

"Deidara, I have a favour to ask you," said Kurenai.  
"Er yeah miss, what is it, un?" Deidara replied whilst adding the finishing touches to his latest artistic creation.  
"Well I have a student in one of my classes, in need of a tutor during the clay-based project we are currently doing at the moment, and I thought who better to ask than you"  
" Um, yeah okay, who am I going to tutor, un?"  
" Her name is Haruno Sakura, she is in the 9th grade (the year below Dei), you have probably seen  
her at some point, because well it's kind of hard not to remember her unusual pink hair and green eyes"  
"Okay, un,"

Deidara remembered the time when he bumped into whilst she had dropped her school supplies on the floor, he had never forgotten her, much to his dismay she was always in his mind. At first he tried everything to get her out of his mind, he couldn't even concentrate on his artwork at one point. (Shocking I know!) Something about her just made him feel like he had known her for ages and that he wanted to be with her no matter what.  
After he handed back her books he had to think of an excuse to leave as he felt her staring at him, feeling a blush spread across his cheeks he quickly walked off, hoping that she hadn't noticed. He had seen her round school on many occasions and couldn't help but stare at her, he though that she was beautiful, and perfect in every way, with her emerald green eyes complimenting her pale skin which contrasted with her pink hair.  
The same question came around his mind every night whilst he was lying in bed, staring out the window, 'Am I in love?' the same question he could never truly answer. Mainly due to the simple fact he had never had a girlfriend, and never felt this way about someone, so what if he had only spoke to her once, ever heard of so called 'love' at first sight, but then again was he really in love, damn it was all to confusing. This usually being the last thoughts in his mind as he slowly drifted of into slumber.

After realizing that he was daydreaming, he shook everything out of his mind and continued talking to Kurenai.  
"So un when do I start teaching?"  
" She is coming here straight after school, so could you please meet her here, right I have to go. Well we have a new female teacher, but she is getting shown round by Kakashi and Jiraiya, and we don't want her getting scared of teaching because of them two perverts."  
And with that she left the blonde haired boy to his thoughts about what would happen after school.  
'Hmm' he thought, 'maybe I should have a little fun' Yet again a smirk working across his face, a smirk even a certain Uchiha Itachi would be proud off.

**x End Of Flashback x**

"So, un I understand you need some help with a art project"  
Glancing at the 'vase' (the one that looked like a pile of crap) in front of her he sighed  
"Let me re-phrase that- major help with your art project" he said with a smile.  
"Errrr about the vase…." She was going to finish, with some lame excuse but she was cut off before she had the chance.  
"You mean to tell me that that was a vase… I thought it was some type of bowl that got dropped on the floor?!?" he said, genuinely.  
"No, well I kinda agree that it doesn't exactly look like a vase, well I totally agree in fact, but you went too far." She replied, taken aback and looking down at her feet.  
Suddenly she felt startled, as she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist, from behind.  
" Im sorry, you see I have very strong views about what is considered to be true art." The blonde said huskily.

'Damn he is sooo hot, turn yourself round missy and kiss him like there is no tomorrow' Inner Sakura stated.  
'As much as I'd love too, what makes you so sure he likes me, and that like him would ever be interested in a girl like me. Anyways, I bet he already has a girlfriend.' Sakura argued back to her so called inner self.  
'Well, stop the complaining, you are never going to find out unless you ask him or do 'something.'  
Inner Sakura said, whilst putting emphasis on the word something, followed by a sarcastic giggle.

After the pink-haired girl had finished the argument with herself, she noticed a lack of warmth; slightly panicking she glanced around the room for any sight of him.  
Feeling completely and utterly stupid, for being too busy arguing with herself to notice that Deidara had left, she slumped down on a nearby art stool. How could she have been so stupid, sometimes she wished that she had no conscience, never mind one that argued with her all the time. About five minutes had past, and still no sign of him, 'maybe I should give up waiting and just go home', she thought followed by a sigh, and she continued to stare at the supposed 'vase' in front of her.

"Un, miss me?" The artistically obsessed boy exclaimed, as he strode through the double doors, breaking the awkward silence, which had engulfed the studio mere seconds beforehand. Even thought she gave no reply, he knew that she had missed him as he saw her face light up when he entered the room, and gave her a friendly smile. He couldn't help but get lost in his mind when he saw her, something about her made him just forget every thing and just focus on her. 'Omg, she looks so beautiful sat there, the way the light is shining upon her seated form, and that smile, her breath-taking smile, that is true art. If only she could begin to imagine the way I feel about her. When I hugged her before I felt like I didn't want to let her go, and that she should stay in my arms where she belongs. Stupid Sasori ringing me, right when I was enjoying the moment. (Phone conversation I will put at the end of this chapter)

" Err sorry about that my mate Sasori just called, he had 'issues', and there was something about Tobi getting his ass kicked. Anyways how about we make a start, yeah?" He said, whilst trying not to laugh at the thought of Tobi getting his ass kicked.  
" It's alright, no need to explain, so what are we gonna be doing first then?" The pink-haired girl replied.  
" Well, how about I show you how to make clay bowl/vases properly then, hey?"  
" Umm, sure okay, let's get started then" Sakura said, whilst putting an apron over her head trying not to mess her hair up. She couldn't help giggling seeing that Deidara was doing the exact same; then again she thought his hair was perfect anyways.  
They walked over to the opposite side of the room where the pottery wheel was situated. Deidara implied Sakura to take the seat in front of it, which she did. After starting the machine up he stood behind her.  
" Okay before I show you how to do it, I want you to show me how you made your 'vase' alright?" He said reassuringly.  
"But, you know how bad it turned out, what's the point in me making it again." She said, looking at him with big emerald eyes.  
" It's alright it's not as bad as you think, trust me I have seen much worse than that honestly"  
"If you insist but I am not promising it to be a work of 'art' though, so don't say I didn't warn you"

Sakura began creating a new 'vase' as best as she could to show him, that she wasn't that crap. Things started out all right… but before long it was going all over the place.  
" Uh… help me please!" Sakura managed to get out before she was about to duck from the clay that looked like it was going to explode any second.  
As soon as those words past her lips, two strong arms came from either side of her. At first she was tense, since she felt nervous, as he was so close once more. He managed to make it look as if it was the easiest thing in the world, yet how come every time she tried it things just went from bad to worse, after cursing herself many times from being 'artistically challenged' she began to relax and leant against his chest.  
Upon noticing this Deidara smiled, this time out of pure happiness, and knowing inside his head this is where that certain pink-haired girl belonged.  
"Er Sakura, hello, you awake, you can finish it yourself now." Deidara said with a hint of playfulness mixed with sarcasm in his voice.  
" Mmmhh, of course im awake, er why wouldn't I be, yeah okay." She replied, trying to make it seem that she wasn't actually fantasising but she knew that she wasn't succeeding in fooling anyone.  
Once again, she began to mould the clay on the machine, this time it was going pretty well, if she did say so herself.  
"Hey Deidara, looks like I have finally got the hang of this thing hey!" she called to the boy behind her.  
Whilst turning round to give him a smile filled with pride, she forgot about the clay causing it to spin off the machine, out of control.  
" Ahhhhhhh" the girl screamed.  
"What the hell happened here, un" Deidara said worriedly, running in front the closet he was in looking for something, hoping nothing bad had happened.  
" Well you see… About that, it er kind of exploded." Sakura replied, clearly utterly embarrassed.  
" I can see, well I know I say 'Art Is A Bang' a lot, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind, un"

They both burst into fits of laughter at that comment, causing Sakura to get carried away and fall to the floor. Deidara saw this, so he took a seat next to her.

"You know, un, that stuff is all tangled up in your hair" The boy remarked attempting to take some off it out for her. 

Inner Deidara however, had different ideas.  
** 'Now is your perfect chance to kiss her you know. Look your both alone, it's kinda romantic I guess, and you can use the excuse off slipping if she doesn't like it'**   
'yeah I guess, I mean, she did blush every time I was close to her right, and it's not like anyone will see us, but what if it's not what she wants if you know what I mean, or if she already has a boyfriend'  
**'Who cares, right now all that you have to concern yourself with is, kissing the girl off your dreams, and you can't deny having those dreams, coz after all I am you and I remember them clearly, haha'  
** 'fine, but if she doesn't like it I shall find away to get rid of you, and when I find out how to you can go live with Tobi! In his probably empty mind, un!'

Thinking it was now or never, Deidara moved in closer to Sakura, putting his hands around her waist and pulling her as close as he could (remember though they are sitting on the floor so it would be kind of awkward) Now realising what was going on, Sakura helped him the best she could by moving as close as she could. Leaning in till their lips were mere millimetres apart, feeling each others breath tickle them, they were about to make the final move. When a loud-mouthed, hyperactive ninja came slamming the double doors wide open.

" What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Naruto practically shouted at Deidara, giving him an extremely evil glare.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

Hey, I re-wrote chapter one because, I wasn't happy how it turned out and it was all over the place, so it was kind of confusing. Hope you guys think that this one is better I do  Also the plot in this one is better. So anyways please review I would love to hear from you awesome people.

Much love x x x

P.s This is the phone convo between Deidara and Sasori.

" What the fuck do you want, un?"

" God, are you so grumpy, someone mess up your hair?"

" Fuck Off, Seriously if you don't tell me what you want, im hanging up "

" Fine, Calm down, So anyways, would you by any chance know where I could find the TV remote?"

" How the hell am I supposed to know you ass, im not even at our flat un!" The blonde said, " wait a second, was that a girl screaming in the background, what the hell is going on there?" he continued curiously.

" Humph, No help what so ever. Right okay, you see, Tobi was in one of his overly good boy moods so he thought that he would try to take care of all our washing and cleaning. No one was paying much attention towards him thinking he wouldn't be so stupid he would put all our clothes in at once. Boy were we wrong, he washed all our clothes at once, including all our white t-shirts and underwear with his oddly pink towels, yeah I still have no idea why his has pink ones. Anyways, I hope you aren't planning on wearing white anytime soon, Blondie haha. Now he is running around the house screeching 'Tobi is a good boy' over and over again in some lame attempt to get Kisame to stop trying to catch him so he could beat him up, it's hilarious, man you got to get over here, and see this."

" Im tutoring this girl tonight so I can't, anyways how come Itachi hasn't attempted to beat Tobi up." Deidara said, trying to sound like he wasn't to concerned in tutoring Sakura.

" He isn't back yet, he is probably making out with another new girlfriend the man whore, anyways can't you get out of tutoring, you gotta see his face when he finds out its going to be fucking hilarious" The red headed boy exclaimed.

" I wish I could but I really can't alright, take a photo of his face so I can see it alright, I have to go now, see you later mate." Dei said, laughing with Sasori about itachi's reaction when he finds out about his underwear now being pink.

" Okay will do, so you are 100 percent sure you don't know where the TV controller is…" " Un" And with that Deidara hung up leaving his friend to search the house for the TV remote and Tobi to run for his life screaming like a girl.

.


	3. Chapter 3

⌠ What the hell do you think you are doing?!■ Naruto practically shouted at Deidara, giving him an extremely evil glare. 

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

**Chapter 3**

Naruto barged his way through the double doors causing them to slam against the walls, breaking whatever romantic silence that there was before he came.

"Naruto what the hell are you doing here ?" Sakura said, whilst her cheeks went a tainted pink upon seeing her remaining closeness to her blonde haired 'friend'.  
" Well, i was talking to Hinata about where we are going to eat tonight as im taking her on a one-year anniversary date, until i heard you scream Sakura, then i walked in here to find this blonde freak trying it on with you !" Spitting out the last few words as if they were poison.  
Deidara upon hearing the fact that he had just been insulted infront of Sakura, was furious.  
" Listen here," The artistic boy began, " I was not 'trying it on' with her, if you must know i like her alright, there i said it, happy now ?!"  
" D-Deidara" Sakura stuttered realising what he just said.  
" Stop trying to lie, you were taking advantage of her and you know it!" the kyubi holder replied. Even though he was in a secure relationship with Hinata he still had the feeling that he had to care for Sakura. " Naruto! "  
"That's it for tonight, Sakura bye." Deidara said, looking somewhat upset, whilst he got up and headed for the door.  
" Oh, You ain't getting out of it that easy" Naruto said, whilst aiming a punch at his 'rival'. Upon impact it sent the poor unsuspecting Dei-kun flying into a wall knocking his head on a nearby table, causing it to bleed quite badly.  
" Deidara-kun! " The pink haired student screamed whilst running towards the young man.  
" Oh shit, Sakura i didn't mean to i promis-"  
" I Think it's best you leave for now don't you" She snapped without caring about what he had to say. Whilst turning her back to the violent boy and focusing her attention on the person who was in pain.  
Naruto turned away and left, he knew he couldn't reason with her, he would just get in even more trouble with her.  
" Deidara are you okay ??, Deidara ? " The worried girl said, praying that he was alright.  
" Yeah im fine" He said whilst trying to get up on his feet, but without sucess, and fell back clutching his head., though smiling knowing that she cared for him.  
" Oww, my head hurts, un"  
" It's okay im here, Do you want me to take you to the hospital, you have a nasty cut on your head." She replied, noticing the rather large gash upon the boys head.  
" No, i don't want to cause a fuss, but can you help me home though ?"  
" Sure thing, its the least i could do."

Then Sakura helped Deidara to his feet, and out of the door. Turning the lights off leaving the studio in a dark eerie silence once again.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x X

" Um Deidara, Your kinda heavy can we have a rest on that bench over there " Sakura said panting, and pointing to a nearby bench.  
" Of course"  
The two settled down on a bench, which was situated under a large yet beautiful Sakura tree with the wind blowing the dainty petals of the branches. Each single petal, danced its way to finally rest lifelessy upon the cool floor.

After a few minutes of silence, Sakura was the first to speak.  
" Sorry about what Naruto did.. i guess he is still a bit over protective of me "  
" It's okay, i suppose it may have looked different from his point of view...un " Deidara replied, with a dissapointed tone.  
" Yeah, I Guess..." She Started, " What you said back in the studio, about you liking me, did you mean it? "  
" ... yeah. I was going to tell you properly but then the dobe came in and ruined everything, un."  
Deidara's head was spinning, he knew he had gone too far now to back down and not tell her everything. He couldn't think straight anymore, he had to do it now or he knew he would regret it for the rest of his life. I mean how many opportunities come across like this one, the girl he loved in arms reach, and she genuinely cared about him. Knowing it was now or never, he poured his heart out to the girl of his dreams.

" Well I... ", Sakura began.  
" Please, just let me finish. I know you think that i just have a crush on you but belive me its much more... i can't sleep, i can't concentrate on anything else.. but you. I Love You, un"  
Deidara looked down at the fallen petals, in an attempt to hide the blush which was steadily tainting his cheeks, but he knew he wasn't fooling her.

Sakura was speechless, realizing that the guy she was head over heels for felt the same way. It was like all her dreams had come true. Suddenly she was taken away from he thoughts, this time it wasn't caused by an obnoxious, ramen-obsessed village idiot, but the feel of soft lips pressed upon her own, closing the gap between the two. Even if it only lasted for a few seconds, she wanted it to last forever. The kiss they were both hungry for. After reluctanly pulling away Sakura spoke.  
" Do You know what Deidara-kun, I Love you too"

This time it was Deidara's turn to be suprised, he felt a pair of arms lace around his neck pulling him down into a more passionate kiss than before. This time, he didn't want her to pull away. After setting one of his hands around her slender waist, he pulled her even closer, and with the other hand he ran it through her waist length silky rose coloured hair. He traced his tounge along her lips, begging for entry. Of course, it was accepted, causing the collision of his deep spicy cinnamon taste, to her innocent cherry one. He memorized every aspect of her mouth capturing it's sweet taste, once he had her had pinned her tounge down. Finally after a few moments, of tounge-wrestling, more kisses, and well placed moans, the two broke apart panting, and gasping for air. The two gazed into each others eyes, knowing that they would be happy together no matter what people thought.

" I think i should get you back, its starting to get dark out, Deidara-kun" Sakura said, with emphasis on the final words.  
" Yeah, un" Sakura got of the bench first, turning towards Deidara and giving him a quick kiss, before placing his arm over her shoulders, helping him on his way home.  
After a about 10minutes, Deidara's directions led them to a flat, which from the outside looked normal, but when they got inside, oh boy, it was the complete opposite.

Sasori was lying on his back on the kitchen floor, literally drowning in his tears of laughter, clutching what looked like a camera whilst Kisame was slouched on the chair by the table looking some what unhappy.

" What the fuck is up with you fish face? " Deidara said, before he recieved a whack round the head from Kisame.  
" Aaaaaaaa what was that for? " The poor blonde said clutching his head in his hands, whilst trying to stop it from bleeding again.

" Huh? Sorry i didn't mean to hit you that hard"  
" It wasn't you who made my head bleed, anyways where s everyone? " He replied, hoping he wouldn't have to answer to his friends the reason why he got punched.

X x x x x x x x x x x x x X

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed someone in the room next door.

Sasori, Kisame and Deidara, being helped by Sakura quickly rushed to the source of the noise. The sight they saw caused Sasori to fall into another fit of laughter and fall over, Whilst everyone else just stood there mouths gaping open.

Tobi was lying on his bed with Itachi straddling him at the waist and banging the 'good boy's' head against the wall, whilst waving a pair of pink boxers in his face cursing him. ( If you saw that first-hand, you would honestly have thought something was going on between them O.o )

" Dude's could you two be a little quieter if your getting busy you are not the only ones in this flat you no, un." Deidara said whilst smirking. That comment earned an icy cold-hearted, deadly stare from the Uchiha, after which he got of Tobi and flung him to the otherside of the room and throwing the underwear after him. Followed by Itachi storming out of the room, then a rather loud bang coming from his bedroom door slamming shut.

Sasori had the camera out again and was muttering about the photos being used for blackmail purposes when nesessary, Deidara and Sakura just left and went to sit on the sofa, so she could sort out the cut on his head.  
" Okay, this may hurt a bit, but i shall try not to hurt you i promise"

Then she used some medical wipes and used Chakra to help clean it as best she could for him. This causing his head to start stinging and bringing tears to his eyes.  
" Im so sorry, i didn't mean to make it hurt " She said in an apologetic tone.  
" Hmmm, you are going to have to pay me back for that you know un"  
" And how will i do that" She replied, seductively.  
"Like this..." With that note the blonde, pulled his lover into a what was meant to be a deep passionate kiss, but was broken by a loud sarcastic cough coming from a certain shark-like person who was at the other end of the room.  
" So this is Sakura then.." Sasori stated after managing to control his laughter, " Funny, way of tutoring hey"

" Come on Sakura, i'll take you to my room for some peace, since we ain't gonna get any here"

Deidara led her, down a long corridoor, with many doors each displaying the owners names, finally they came to a stop outside a room with a sign on saying 'Danger Explosives' on it. Upon entering the room it seemed quite ordinary, apart from the few signs of explosion/ burnt marks here and there, and they clay models, it was normal. She sat down on his bed when he turned to her and said:

" Now my cherry blossom- what do you want to do now" The artist said, in that husky voice of his.

X x x x x x x x x x x X

Sorry about the long update, i know this chapter is a bit rushed and short, but i hope you guys don't think its rubbish. But I'd love to here your veiws on it

And i also apologize if there is any spelling errors.

Aww aren't Dei-kun and Sakura Cute

Much Love

Steph x x x


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys !

sorry i haven't updated in a long while

I have had too much coursework at school, and im going on holiday in a hour so i shall update when i get back i promise

Thank-you to everyone who has favourited or reviewed my story, but please keep them coming !

I will have new fanfics to put up when i get back as i will be sooo bored on the plane

Love you guys !

x x x x x x 


End file.
